Compared to traditional TVs, smart TVs provide users with richer features to meet the users' needs to watch TV programs, use a variety of applications provided by smart TV, and more. Smart TVs support these various functions through a built-in operating system (OS), such as an Android OS. When the user turns on the smart TV, the OS starts at the same time.
In related art, the OS takes the longest time during the process of starting a smart TV. To mitigate the sub-optimal experience brought to the user by the extended OS booting time, some images and videos or the like will be displayed on the smart TV screen throughout the startup process of the OS. During this process, since keypress events received by the smart TV need to be assigned to running applications on upper layers for processing, if the user presses a certain key on the remote control of the smart TV, e.g., the volume-down key, the smart TV system will not respond to the key operation until the smart TV system has been initialized, and the applications have been started. That is, the TV will not perform the corresponding operation according to the user's instruction, and the only option left for the user is to watch it or wait for it.